


Fly Away, Little Bird

by best_ghost



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe- Witches, F/F, Fea, Fire Emblem Awakening - Freeform, WITCHES AU, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_ghost/pseuds/best_ghost
Summary: Cordversa Witches AU-Aversa had become the most feared Witch in the Grimleal faith, indeed, the whole world over feared her magics. In their fear, Naga's Church sent the Witch to a secluded island, guarded by Nature itself. The constant storms surrounding the Island made it impossible to get to by boat, and the clouds walled up so high that only the most dedicated could fly over them, but not without great and strenuous effort. Few attempted such a task, as the rumors surrounding the Island and Aversa were far too great for most to even think of braving.When great tragedy strikes Cordelia, she finds herself unable to turn back to everything she had once held dear. In her grief, Cordelia turns not to the defense of the exalt, but instead to dark magic, and what it could offer her- her whole life back, as she believed. Cordelia knows the stories of this famed Island, and she flies for it and Aversa, in the hopes of being taken as a student.





	Fly Away, Little Bird

In the dead of night, a lone traveler slid off her mount, which had just come to a rest atop the cliff, waves crashing below. The cliff was on a secluded island, as far out into the ocean as one could get without nearing either continents. It was near impossible to arrive at, as weather patterns rarely allowed travel near the island, but the traveler was resilient. Or desperate. The two could be easily mistaken, the traveler had often thought on her journey to the island. The traveler took a look around as she slid her hood off, revealing a head full of crimson hair, and Cordelia noted how beautiful the island truly was in its isolation.  
Cordelia’s winged horse snorted as she walked ahead, aiming to go into the woods, and she turned around in alarm. “What is it?” Cordelia asked the Pegasus soothingly as stroked its snout. Cordelia’s mount snorted hostilely at the woods, trying to warn Cordelia to stay out of there, as if the horse knew some dark spirit was waiting to claim its master’s soul.  
Cordelia shook her head, and she turned around and walked in. Her Pegasus, so pure a creature, neighed, wishing to follow, but when at last its master did disappear, it shook its wings and it flew off, back towards the main land.  
Cordelia shivered as she watched the elegant creature disappear into the night. “Well, I guess there’s no turning back now,” Cordelia sighed as her only ticket away from this horrid place, with all its rumors and shadows, took off.  
She trudged through the woods, half expecting to be attacked by some manner of the Terrors of old, who she could just imagine were stalking in the trees, waiting to jump out and devour any foolish enough to have wandered into their habitat. It was thoughts of these terrors that had her clutching her lance instead of watching where she was going when she suddenly tripped on a root. Cordelia rubbed her jaw as she looked up-  
And was most delighted to see a doorway in front of her. The door, crafted of terribly gnarled wood, led to a faintly glowing building. Cordelia took a step back, blinking with surprise. “That wasn’t there a minute ago…” Cordelia watched as the building began to grow before her very eyes, the simple hut unfolding into tall towers and towering walls, each with a variety of chimneys pumping colorful smoke into the night sky. A variety of noises- Cordelia recognized each of them as animal calls- cried their symphony from inside the castle.  
There was a sudden rustling behind Cordelia, and a glow emanated from somewhere behind her.  
“Leave, now, foolish child, before I change my mind,” a voice of sweet death called from behind still that warm.  
Cordelia turned around in shock to see a dark-skinned woman, her features adorned with red markings and framed by white, curtain like hair, holding a tome bound in dark purple leather causing the glow. Cordelia’s breath caught.  
The forbidden fruit. Dark magic.  
Dark magic, as wielded by the most famous and feared witch in all of Plegia.  
Aversa leaned against her Dark Falicorn as she regarded the young thing, maybe twenty years of age, standing before her, gripping her lance, as if that would save her from a true master of Aversa’s craft.  
To Aversa’s surprise, the newcomer shook her head full of red hair, planting her feet firmly in the ground.  
“You won’t leave? Tell me, dear, is your life truly so awful you’d come offer yourself as a sacrifice for me give to Master Grima, because, truth be told, I’m not in that habit much, not yet anyway,” Aversa drawled smoothly, watching with amusement as the woman before her paled at the mention of the Fell Dragon.  
“No, Lady Aversa, that’s… not why I came here,” the woman said, her pure terror muffling her voice.  
“Oh, dear, you shouldn’t fear Master Grima’s sweet relief. If you truly wish, I could arrange for you to be one of the first sacrifices,” Aversa said, still holding Aversa’s Night, as a playful smile was illuminated by her most feared magic. She didn’t actually sacrifice maidens to the Fell Dragon, she left that foolish practice to the pigs back in the mainland. But watching the dread set into this woman- so obviously an Ylissean, and probably a worshipper of Naga, at that- who stood before her. Aversa knew what this Knight wanted, and she could try to take it, and fall in Grima’s name, or she could leave.  
“I need you to teach me magic,” the woman held her lance close as she met Aversa’s eyes.  
Or, well, Aversa thought she knew what this knight wanted, but it would seem that even she, Grima’s most beloved servant, could be surprised still.  
It took Aversa a minute to process what she had just heard, but when the woman’s statement did at last kick in, Aversa’s first reaction was laughter. She raised her hand to her mouth as she cackled at the thought of this veritable Caeda-Doll wanting to envelope herself in the Dark Arts. She even wore feathered-*wing clips* in her hair, for Grima’s sake.  
“What’s so funny?!” the woman exclaimed, her confusion evident. And yet, the poor, foolish thing was not so foolish that she didn’t know to be offended.  
“It’s just… you. And Dark Magic. I mean, look at you! Oh, Terrible Grima, you’ve probably never even missed a single ceremony celebrating Naga or Mila, or whichever Divine Dragon you bow your head to,” Aversa scanned the woman with amusement.  
“Both, actually, and I’ve missed quite a few services lately,” the woman chirped, not unlike a Little Bird in her demeanor. Eager to please, but easy to be fooled.  
“Devout, are you? Whatever could make you turn from such a divine path?” Aversa laughed, her curiosity for the first time truly peaked.  
“I… perfected every other path available to me. Why not dabble in witchcraft?” the woman evenly.  
Aversa had to hand it to the Little Bird, she could sing quite the lie. And had she been telling it to anyone else, they would have certainly been convinced. But Aversa could tell that she wasn’t telling the truth. And, in all honesty, that made Aversa all the more interested in her.  
But Aversa didn’t take students, not anymore, not since Henry. She still felt some remorse for what she did to that poor boy; she tried to forget how she had warped such an innocent creature, but he still nagged at the last shreds of her soul. And even if she did take students, she most certainly wasn’t going to take one on who was already in the habit of lying to her.  
So, she coldly turned her back to the Little Bird. “Fly away now, Little Bird. I will not teach someone as foolish as you, dear one, so you may as well leave, before I truly do decide to retain you for use in experiments,” Aversa said harshly.


End file.
